Talk:Shangri-La
New Wonder Weapon?? If u look on the recent trailer you will see a new wonder weapon. I am not to sure what it does but it made an awesome noise! I think it might have something to do with freezing cos the zombie he shot it with turned blue and the one of the end of the film was blue as well. I sure hope u add some detail on this. here is the trailer... http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=KuYWRts7Qs4 Connah O'Reilly-Mclean :P im pretty sure the new wonder weapon is called the 31-79 JGb215 if you look at the new achievement if you look at the new trailer that came out on the June 24 you can see that the wonder weapon shrinks the zombies into midget zombies, but with big heads. I find this to be a promising weapon but it could be awful. Gavin P. I r disappoint Who else is disappointed it will be in more of a temple place? Umm, we've known this was gonna be a temple/jungle area for a long time. What did you think it was gonna be? remember to put FOUR tidles behind your post (Masmasmas9 17:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC)) I dont really care what you guys say but black ops' official site just confirmed Annihilation on P.C i am dissipointed, if that pic is real it just wont feel like a zombie map its not dark and dreary enough Hey, smartone, if you've not noticed, there will be a special mode where there is a solar eclipse. During this time, zombies become even more mutated than in there past. They are told to(by a theory) spit fire. It is also possible to see a mutated monkey with wings in the solar eclipse pic. I feel this is too unrealisticof a map.Goodboy12 20:43, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes, because any of the zombies maps have been so realistic that you are killing the undead with weapons that magically appear off the wall or from a random box while using points that you magically keep track of to buy doors while trying to turn on power and get drinks that give you special abilities and then trying to get to a machine that upgrades your weapon. And besides, i think a nice colourful, 'happy' map will be lots of fun to play, if anything, this seems very exiting. -Smilular, 19:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC)] seriously, i agree with the last guy. its supposed to be unrealistic. Think of call of the dead! did that really happen? Ascension? did that really happen? Kino? did that really happen? are the waw zombie maps real places or that stufff really happened? its a f***ing video game!-attackdawg1 who cares that its in a happy/unrealistic place, call of the dead hinted that it would be with the 4 characters easter egg savageporkchops talk 16:38, June 17, 2011 (UTC) What I meant was this is not a good idea, and it doesn't even blend in with the zombies mode. Treyarch should redo the entire Annihilation map pack.Goodboy12 13:48, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Again, nothing in zombies really blends together. The main characters start in a japanes jungle and then somehow end up in a secret nazi labratory then go on to an abondoned nazi theater in Berlin, next go to a russian launch sight that has been taken over by zombies, throw in the U.S government and horror movie actors and you have the zombies storyline. And besides, how can you complain about the storyline enen though nobody knows it exactly, it's still shrouded in much mystery. -smilular, 13:01, June 18, 2011 (UTC)] I have fun with every COD, btw... it's a videogame that's what makes it unrealistic Return Of Flamethrower? Just Saying, but how can this Zombie can so burned like that? I thought so at first, but that zombie is too burned and different in appearance than the others, it has to be a boss or something. - Dark Auk 18:33, June 16, 2011 (UTC) In the part with the mob of zombies, cold the glowng thing in the door be a new perk, a part of the gameplay, or a new weapon that has been shot. It might also be the return of the monkey because it is seen to glowing and there are zombies crowding it bet the zombie amount is few. There is new stuff in the game. That has been confirmed. I reckon this is... what, Maxis, Samantha?-BURNBAG 83!! 11:53, June 17, 2011 they might come out of the ground. or theres a volcano involved and they came out of that. I think it is a volcano zombie, and as the last guy said, loo k at the backround. So much sense. I do have to say that geologically it does look pretty clear that it is but watch the muther f king preview and tell me that it came out of a volcano. I agree with the guy above. In KINO DER TOTEN there is a trap that shoots flames out of hte floor this is probably similiar because the flamethrower was never any good so theres no reason to bring it back now either hes a victim of a trap or maybe its the new wonder weapon like a super flamethrower and maybe it can actually kill some stuff by the way monkeys are not the boss of this stage. 10:43 AM 6/18/2011 I always liked the flame thrower, because it was fun to use.(Vakemek 11:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC)) Maybe it's a new boss? Or i could just be for cinematic reasons. 11:35 PM 18/06/2011 Mezarool According to the new achievement Zomb Disposal, it's a Napalm zombie that apparently hurts the other players when you dispose of it Insomniac58 20:34, June 23, 2011 (UTC)insomniac58 i agree with vakemek, the flamethrower was fun to use, kinda like the olympia on the later rounds savageporkchops talk 15:27, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Monkey's stealing powerups? Could Be?But It might be a Power up spawner becuse in the trailer the powerup above the monkey changes,Suggestubg that if you kill the monkey youll get that power up Hate to burst your bubble "New Monster" is a new monkey skin Damac1214 Not a new skin, these monkeys steal power-ups rather than perks. So they are technically "new." However, I am curious that the article say that there are many "never-before seen undead creatures". Source? - Dark Auk 18:52, June 16, 2011 (UTC) It might be gone now, but there was a picture of clearly a monkey with the title "Unidentified New Monster" damac1214 stupid easter egg! Who else thinks that there should be a uncharted 2 easter egg. Because that game is about finding Shangra-La. Stupid but it would be cool just to have a little one. Bah, U2 did not invent Shangri-La, it is an actual mythical city like Atlantis and El Dorado. I ask anyone who reads this please not compare it to Uncharted. And could an admin take it out of the trivia as well? Uncharted isn't even part of Call of Duty, and no Treyarch employee has said that it was inspired from Uncharted. - Dark Auk 21:13, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I know that U2 did not create Shangra-La, and there would be legal issues, i just thought it would be kind of cool. Maybe only for the PS3. Bowie Knife returns If you take a moment to look te trailer you can see the bowie knife. It will be in Shangra-La. JosepFortrex 20:11, June 16, 2011 (UTC)JosepFortrex Night? Why was it day time in most of the trailer but suddenly it turned dark, any theories? In Call of the Dead, the weather changed constantly, so perhaps it will change between night and day? Of course, it's not logical that it would change between day and night every few minutes, but this is zombies and it's also a strange unknown land so anything's possible. Perhaps it's part of an easter egg, or it turns night for special rounds? Actually, I was wrong. After looking at that "night" picture again, it's actually a solar eclipse, like the one in Der Riese. Again, I'm not sure if it occurs regularly or if it's part of an easter egg, but it's definitely an eclipse and not night. Random Perk Bottle At one point in the video, you can see a power-up flashing over a monkey and at one point it seems to turn into the Random Perk Bottle that you get from monkey rounds in Ascension or from George in Call of the Dead. It's unclear, actually, it's either a Bottle or a Double Points viewed from the side, but if it was the Bottle then it will be possible to get seven perks on this map (give or take, depending on if they remove or add perks to the map) No, it's Double Points. If you look, the monkey has double points before it turns and the colors/shape never change. Sorry. Pricerocks245 15:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) (P.S. sign your posts) yeah, but if you look closely to 2:34 it changes a bit, so my thought its a random perk bottle. Monkeys Sigh. They are not Space Monkeys. In Ascension it's logical, because it's a rocket launch site, where monkeys were used as test subjects sent to space. Why would they be in a jungle? Could an admin just change it pl0x? - [[User:MLGisNot4Me|'MLGisNot4Me']] talk | | 100 things... - 20:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Valid, but we don't have an actual name for them yet, and we don't know entirely how they behave. I'm sure it will change when we get more info. - Dark Auk 21:10, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure, it's just so weird because I've never heard of monkeys living in the jungle. -A wiki contributor, 11:15, June 17, 2011 Please tell me that you are kidding, right? Most monkeys live in tropical evironments such as rainforests and jungles. - Dark Auk 16:46, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Well, in the trailer, you only see the one monkey, and as Dark Auk says, monkeys live in the jungle. So wouldn't it make sense that their might be at some point where one might pop out like that, or better yet, monkey rounds where the last monkey is a power up monkey?-A wiki Contributor, 23:23, June 18, 2011 That one scene with the solar eclipse, it looks like a Gremlin. We also get a Multiplayer Trailer tomorrow!!! Im hopin that anon was being sarcastic, and i also hope that the monkeys arent as stupid as they were in ascension savageporkchops talk 15:29, June 25, 2011 (UTC) AK-74u It is shown in the trailer, but I don't have an accurate time when, but I saw it there. Should we add this to the comfirmed weapons listings? Icefeather reads minds! O_O 22:05, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I think so, same with the Olympia. I think Takeo or Nikolai was holding it. - Dark Auk 22:07, June 16, 2011 (UTC) i wouldent comfirm it because in the call of the dead trailer sarah was holding an yet it was not in the map But finally there was an RPK not an AK-47. Think that AK-74u should be with confirmed weapons ( Olympia, M1911, M16, Bowie Knife... ) JosepFortrex 12:07, June 18, 2011 (UTC)JosepFortrex Yes but you can clearly see the AK74U being used in first person view so it should be added to the confirmed weapons listings. "i wouldent comfirm it because in the call of the dead trailer sarah was holding an yet it was not in the map" Lulwut? it is on the map, next to the door at the base of the light house. Firefunbro 16:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Can't blame them, they never had the time to explore the map cause they suck at it, and yes the AK-74u is going to be back on Shangri-La as one of the most reliable youtubers confirmed it to be on the next map. 06:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC)CationNote21 Things should be changed The PC codename is not "Z" it was confirmed in the coding to be Zombie-Temple. There is also no space monkeys as enemies only power up stealing zombifeid monkey Sign your posts. 13:37, June 17, 2011 Trivia we all know this will not be the last zombie map. its way to...basic to be the last. *The Characters Have their Old Look Back. Just wanted to say that, richtofen no longer has space suit. basic?!?? are u kidding me, they could do so much with this idea savageporkchops talk 16:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Minor Edit, comma Take out the comma after "Brains..." Not necessary. 02:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I believe they put this there because they expect there are other enemy weopons besides this, such as "Brains..., George Romero's spotlight, Tactical Nukes" exc. Hiptechboy 03:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Trivia This is the second zombies map to features Viet cong zombies in it, the first being is The Temple Mr.potata 06:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Shangri-La is a (supposedly) fictional city located in the Himalayas. This isn't in Veitnam. - Dark Auk 16:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I looked at the trailer a couple times to see if the zombies in the trailer were Viet Cong soldiers, and actually some of the zombies appeared to be wearing what looked like Viet Cong clothing! - KrapDap 2:24, June 18 2011 (UTC) trivia Appearently, this is where the main characters in the Original Characters Trapped easter egg from Call Of The dead go, because it is explained as a jungle map, aka paradise. The characters appearently teleported after the teleporter was fixed and one of them says something about paradise. Oh Really? Hiptechboy 15:07, June 17, 2011 (UTC) And you hear an elephant when they are sent to paradise Mojojojo2466 11:08 , June 18, 2011 Very Minor Edit It says console codename- Z. Remove that. PkedU2Fast 16:11, June 17, 2011 (UTC) NEW PERK! If you watch closely in the middle of the screen at one point is some sort of glowing light. I analysed this and zoomed in and also changed the resolution. It appears to be a 'Freeze Time' Perk. I don't know if this is yet confirmed but it would surely be helpful in this new map with all the routes and traps that await - Fezza~ Elephants Ok, when doing the sending the crew to Shangri-La on CoTD, some elephant noises can be heard in the backround. Does that mean there will be elephants in the Shangri-La? Probably just Treyarch hinting at zombie fans of the next map, but it is possible that they will be in the map. - Dark Auk 16:48, June 17, 2011 (UTC) zombified elephants would b funny (how u do signuature??) ibannanau, i guess no. it just represents this place knowing its a jungle. OH GREAT so here i am another dissapointed no not the map the wait i mean cotd camee out 4 ps3 a week a ago and by then all the exciemnt was gone cause xbox people finished the easter egg killed goegre and all that rubbish so by the time i got it , it wasn't anything new i mean ascension was annoying all my friends said it was sik then COTD omfg they loved it and i was happy for it to come out on ps3 but it came out on pc a month later then waited around another week 4 it and now look cotd only been out for a week and another month of waiting and it looks sick P.S i thk it got released quickly was cause kino der toten was map pack 4 for waw but it was 2 close to mw2 release so they made they made this one quickly cause there might be another map pack ( 20:53, June 17, 2011 (UTC)) Pack A Punch? I mean come on! That looks too easy to get to. Treyarch must have made it look easy but must be really hard to get to. --Cyclone86420 6/17/11 4:50 pm of course it cant be too easy it must be something you have to remove to get to it or its temporary maybe the water on the map flood the place where the pack a punch is and you have to divert the water away but either way you have to turn on the power before you can do it﻿ oh come on pack a punch out in the middle of a room you know that has to be booby trapped Corporal grif 06:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ DG-2 in Shangri-La??? Anybody else think the DG-2 will make a return? 06:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC)Jacobd300 Possibly considering Richtofen had got it working by Call of the Dead. However since the film cast got it, it's left ambigous? I think they might put the DG-2 in because this is the last zombie map for a while and the easter egg in call of the dead kind of hinted that we might see it in the future- a wiki contributor, 11:07, 6-8-2011 The DG-2 was supposedly destroyed after the team was teleporter back to Der Riese on Kino or something right? But that may just be speculation I don't remember Zombies007 03:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, the DG-2 was destroyed due to an Element 115 when the Original Crew teleported out of Der Riese, and time-traveled them to Kino. However, I don't think the DG-2 will be in Shangri-la because they gave it to Robert Englund & Co. at the end of the huge CotD easter egg. Just my thoughts. 03:14, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Not looking at it from a story perspective, maybe they'll give it to us cause they kept it from us til call of the dead, and even then it wasn't really a weapon. I did the easter egg today, it took a reallllllllyyyyy long time, but the DG-2 was worth it, since my WaW disc is broken and i dont have hardend or prestige edition, hopefully they put in shangri-la savageporkchops talk 02:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Perks if you pause the screen at 2:43 u can see, left of the bridge the quick rivive. at least i think it is. ~~I see it looks like Juggernog, or a fancy doorway. nice catch~~ Yes i see that to and think about it where do you always see quick revive? that's right in the starting room so that will probably be the starting room. Gersch Device/Dolls? At the point where we see Takeo going down the Water Slide in the trailer, he is holding somthing along those lines. I can tell it isn't a Semtex or Frag because he is holding it to his chest and not over his shoulder :3...Gersch Device wouldn't really make much sense in this map, so its probably dolls. Or the Monkey Bomb? The monkey bomb would make sense on this map, as it is tropical. Monkey bomb was confirmed in the latest trailer. Mojojojo2466 10:03 06.25.11 Important Edit; Please Read The article incorrectly states that they are Veit Cong zombies, when A) Shangri-La is in the Himalayas, and B) The zombies appear to be mostly civilians. - Dark Auk 14:38, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thats because it has already been confirmed that the zombies will be "Viet Cong". - Dark Aug 20:11 (GAY) turning on the power wouldn't be weird and stupid to turn on the power in a temple in the himlayayas so maybe you have to do something else Think. It's probably gonna work because you probably have to go on a bridge or into a temple. Attackdawg1 Based on the last trailer where you see a hole open in the ceiling and water fall through to spin a giant water wheel. I'm thinking that turning on the power will still be there (you do see the arrows on the wall) but in a more primitive hydraulic fashion. Mojojojo2466 10:09 06.25.11 Solar eclipse Did anyone see the monkey(not the one stealing the power up) but the one at what looks like the top of the map? If you look at the sun, it is darkened, like in Der Riese. That means it takes place during a soler eclipse like in Der Riese, but during the day. Perhaps this is a reference to Der Reise seeing as it was in the 3rd map pack, and Shangri-la is in the 3rd map pack. 4guyswitharaygun 22:44, June 19, 2011 (UTC Tracarch workers also said that when the solar eclipse is here you get an acheivment and hell breaks loose. and soo the zombies may or may not shoot fire balls out of their mouth! Power is featured in Shangri-La http://www.youtube.com/user/CALLOFDUTY?v=rxX1v3bjXak&feature=pyv&ad=13515207572&kw=call%20of%20duty Based on this trailer, at 2:37-2:39, Right above where the character is aiming the ak74u, you can see the power switch on. which confirms that you need power to ride minecarts and other featured utilities. I don't see it. Pricerocks245 15:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) its right above the sights at 2:39, also i think i saw the bowie knife at 2:36 savageporkchops talk 15:34, June 25, 2011 (UTC) "Paradise" Note that Shangri-La means paradise in some language. In Call of the Dead, we send the four to "Paradise" aka Shangri-La. The Commander That is Brave... =.=; 02:19, June 20, 2011 (UTC) DUDE! I JUST SAID THIS AT NUMBER 15! LOOK! OR 16! ONE OF THE TWO! JEEZ<,PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!! READ THE STUFF BEFORE YOU TYPE IT!!! Sign stuff before you type it The Wikia Contributor 18:51, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dead Ops but FPV? The map kinda looks like Dead Ops but in first person view. but DOA is not a single map, it has many environments changing when progressing, like the beach, the prison, etc. RC95 21:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) IMPORTANT PLEASE READ If you look closely at the full trailer of the map, there are no signs of perk machines. So is it a pssobility that the only way to get perks is to kill the monkeys / bamboos (technically they are, but...)? U can clearly see the dubbletap perk, and i think the jugger or quick rivive (not really sure). and u don't see a random perk bottle flaoting above a bamboos. it's a dubble points ;) 15:47, June 20, 2011 (UTC) *baboons not bamboos lol Is Shangri-La "Paradise"? In Call of the Dead's Original characters trapped easter egg, we heard that they had been transported to "Paradise". Is this it?BrockOfCoD 15:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC)B.o.C. Well considering that general stereotype of "paradise" has always been a type of jungle or carriean ilse id say yea''' 15:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC)BLUE GRIZZ 15:53, June 21, 2011 (UTC)' Random box if you pause the video at 2:43 you can see the light from the box shining into the sky on the left of the screen it seems to be coming from the temple yea but then does this mean that the random box will only spawn in the temple or have other spawn points like the other maps?? Confirmed Weapons Everyone, I have confirmed weapons for Shangri-La, but these are really weapons you see on all the other maps in general. But whatever, people just wanna know that they're gonna see weapons that they know are already gonna be there. Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade (x2) *Knife Off-the-Wall Weapons *AK74u *Claymore *M14 *M16 *MP5K *MP40-I'm not 100% on this, though Treyarch might feature this epic SMG again *MPL *Olympia *PM63 *Stakeout *Sickle or Bowie Knife *Possibly Semtex *Possibly M67 Grenades Mystery Box Weapons *AUG w/Swarovski Scope *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FN FAL *Famas *G11 w/Low Power Scope *Galil *HK21 *HS-10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Matryoshka Doll or Monkey Bombs *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *Scavenger-Like MP40, I am not 100% *Spectre *31-79 JGb215 (new wonder weapon confirmed in new achievement- Small Consolation) Power-Up Weapons *Death Machine O.K. everyone, there's the current confirmed weapons list for Shangri-La. Have fun argueing about this. If you have any information about the weapons for me, I will gladly accept it. Where's this "Confirmed List?" Link? Anything? I want to see it. 22:16, June 21, 2011 (UTC) In the first frame at 2:36 you can see the Bowie Knife to the left.Also I don't think they will feature MP40 again because it's too easy of a gun against Zombies and it's so cheap. Kratos2144 22:22, June 21, 2011 (UTC) How is a weapon on a confirmed list a speculation? You can't say they are confirmed and speculate. The Wikia Contributor 18:53, June 24, 2011 (UTC) New Song With Shangri-La we will finally get the death song from Ascension and Call of the Dead! At least I sure hope so it sounds epic! 4guyswitharaygun 15:05, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Proof? The Wikia Contributor 18:54, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Wunderwaffe/Scavenger At 2:36 Richtofin is holding either a Scavenger or a Dg-2.IDK. 16:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC)Nealm. NM, its a m16 Shangri-La: New Features It is possible that this map features a variable environment due to the fact that in certain parts of the tralier it is day, however when the monkey is seen on the archway at 2:47, it appears to be night. One can also see what appears to be a crossbow bolt, ray, missle, ect. flash across the background. One can also see the mystery box indicator and a solar eclipse. If anyone else sees anything, post it here.BrockOfCoD 18:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC)B.o.C. New Wonder Weapon?? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbcc4cXONso In the Annihilation Gameplay trailer that was just released, we see what appears to be a brand new wonder weapon around the 1:01-03 mark. I can't quite tell what it's effect is though. Can anyone else? LPfinatic 19:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah i saw it,itseems to shrink zombies or something.Also did you notice the novagas poisoned zombie?there are also tubes similar to the ones found in number that are connected to the canisters.Quick revive it's there and to make things clearthe "double tap" seen in the other trailer it's not,it's just a totem.There's also a ice/frozen zombie sub-boss and the burning one which seems to explode.'Sentinel montes 19:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC)' New gun New gun from the Annihilation Multiplayer trailer, appears to turn the zombies into baby zombies? NikoZBK 19:26, June 22, 2011 (UTC)NikoZBK I hope its not like the VR-11, i prefer a gun with some damage… savageporkchops talk 15:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) There seems to be a new wonder weapon. That may shoot some sort of beam ? It has a leaf on the barrel so it seems to turn the zombies into something similar to the vr11 There appears to a freeze zombie to contridict the fire zombie New Boss maybe? Grabbed this screen shot off of the Annihilation Gameplay Trailer. Looks like it might be a new boss in Shangri-la? Looks pretty cool to me! Maybe mystic ice powers? haha LPfinatic 20:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It might be like George, Hellhounds or Monkeys though. It could just be difficult to deal with as opposed to being a boss. The "Burning" Zombie The "burning" zombie that people have been talking about on this page, is indeed a boss. I remember hearing from the trailer that there is gonna be a boss. Plus, there can be no possible way of a regular flamethrower being on this map, for flamethrowers in Black Ops are only seen as underbarrels. And I doubt zombies could've survived the fire trap in Kino der Toten, so that theory is scratched out. And another thing is, have you ever seen a zombie survive being burned in these two games? I mean, the flamethrower from World at War would set hem on fire and they'd keep going, but that was in later rounds. Plus, the fire trap on Kino instantly kills them, possible vaporizing them into nothing but dust. This zombie must've been attacked before being set aflame, as seen by it's chest missing. Plus, it could have come from the core of the Earth, due to the look of the zombie. Plus, from some old PS2 platformers I've played, that fire looks like the effect from lava/volcano in alot of games. This zombie has to be a boss, has to have been attacked before, and is coming from either a volcano or the earth's core. Case closed......until the map comes out on 360. Then you PS3 gamers can know everything you want to.Anakin7154 20:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Case not closed. Just because other incindiery weapons instantly kill or eventually kill zombies doesn't mean that this zombie will be a boss. If a zombie (or a human for that matter) was burnt by a Volcano, it would be dust, if that. The Earth's Core is even hotter than that, and over 100 thousand times hotter than a bonfire (Fire Trap) would be. It's just impossible. Until the map comes out, we won't know what it is. For all we know, it could just be a model for a zombie, similair to how some Zombies in Call of the Dead are gibbed before they attack you. Just a cosmetic feature. But if you do watch the trailer or look at the screen shot a few posts up, like I said, there's a lava effect seen in video games coming form the zombie. Just because the zombies can't survive incendiary, doesn't mean they can't survive lava. Plus, there's reflection coming off the zombie, sdomething you usually never see on the zombies, whether they directly came out of the water or not. The fact that this zombie has reflection means he's not like the normal zombies, he's different in some way.Anakin7154 00:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The only thing that would make that remotely make sense is if you swapped lava and incendiary. If a Zombie can't surive being burnt, how the hell would it survive being destroyed by lava? For all we know, reflections have been added in Shangri-La to the Zombies. And onto the boss idea, who's to say it is a boss anyway? It could just be another Romero, high health but avoidable, not a boss like the Thief and Cosmic Silverback. Or more than likely, a Zombie thats just been simply burnt and it's a new effect in Shangri-La. achievments leaked, its a nalpalm zombies Something is throwing flames... At about 1:04 in the multiplayer trailer one of the characters is being surrounded by zombies and then the zombies burst into flames. I really don't think that's another zombie. 22:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC)badbadbadry That's the upgraded Olympia. Kratos2144 22:31, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Shangri-La is Paradise Guys, in some language Shangri-La means paradise. It was described by British author James Hilton in his 1933 novel "''Lost Horizon" as a utopia, a place of perfect peace. It is located in the Kunlun Mountains, so yes it is in Southeast Asia. Plus, after Richtofen and co. are transported to paradise in the Call of the Dead easter egg, with Richtofen stating "I have one more step before I take over the world". There is something hidden in Shangri-La that Richtofen is using to take over the world, something big. As soon as Annihilation is released, Xbox players are gonna play their hearts out on this. We will find out what Richtofen is doing, what is so special about Shangri-La. Thanks you for your time.Anakin7154 01:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Zombie shrink ray, New boss zombie? In the new annihilation trailer they show a New weapon that while looking a little closer, seems to shrink the zombies also at the end of the trailer there seems to be a new boss zombie thats in a turban also we have female zombies and very skinny creepy zombies http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QztWr94e680&feature=feedu (Link gives my explaination) yes im muzzafuzza New Perk? On the new trailer there is a red machine that looks a bit like a door and a green neon sign on the top. The sign when i first saw it looked like a colourful deadshot daiquiri, unlike on call of the dead but on closer look it looks like a neon mushroom like on the super mario games so it could be like single player quick revive on multiplayer or when everyones down whoever had this gets back in the game but can only be bought once.( 07:32, June 23, 2011 (UTC)) Water Sprout. in the 10 second mark of the new video of shangri la posted on this website theres a water sprout that looks like its shooting zombies upwards if this is what i think it is we will probably be able to make it back to the top of the map or a good place to be Elemental Bosses In the first and sceond trailer you see a fire Zombie then in the second one you see an ice like Zombie I'm thinking these are part of a new Boss Round with different elemental Zombies.What do ya' think? Kratos2144 00:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) You're pretty much off track, there will be 2 (or more bosses) and they come ever now and then but not at the same time the zombie to the right is the shrieker zombie who, at the moment does not have any back story, but the zombie and the left is the monk who commited self-immolation. The "Ice" zombie is the Shrieker Zombie mentioned in the achievements because after it screams the screen turn white. The acievement also states that the zombie blinds you when it screams. Jason1015 20:07, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Achievements/Trophies For those who haven't seen them yet... Annihilation Shangri-La Achievements: Time Travel Will Tell (75G) – In Shangri-La, acquire the focusing stone. Blinded By the Fright (30G) – In Shangri-La, kill a Shrieker zombie while blinded by it. Zomb Disposal (30G) – In Shangri-La, dispose of a Napalm zombie without it harming any players. Monkey See, Monkey Don’t (5G) – In Shangri-La, get something from the monkeys. Small Consolation (10G) – In Shangri-La, use the 31-79 JGb215 on each type of zombie Killadelph 04:08, June 24, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS A BLOG, LEAKED INFO IS ALLOWED :sounds pretty legit except for the wonder weapon's name.... BlackoutI'm back! 04:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I Found a pic in terminal User JFK it's name is river2.pic i dunno but it seemed to be some kind of old sewage system so i guess it's related to the watery underground path? Seven2heven 11:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC)"CyA When I CyA" -MeSeven2heven 11:24, June 24, 2011 (UTC) It's not leaked since Treyarch confirmed it The Wikia Contributor 19:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 'Trivia' The napalm zombie is based on the monk who commited self-immolation The pack a punched 31-79 JGb215 is going to be called "The Fractalizer" Proof? The Wikia Contributor 19:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) How about We all wait til tuesday to add trivia and complain? Cool? Damac1214 New Trailer!!! There is a new trailer out :D http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z34RTO2BKM4 Browney013Browney013 03:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) i thank you for telling me about the new trailer (Demseystyle1 08:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) 31-79 JGb215 On the new trailer it shows the effects of the gun. It shrinks zombies and you are able to kill them by just walking into them. ( 11:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC)) Add things like confirmed weapons and focusing stone According to this video at 23 seconds, Richtofen is holding the MP5K and Nikolai is holding either the M16 or the Commando (they both look the same to me so you guys decide). Also at 1:07, Dempsey is using the HS10. 1:11 Nikolai is using the Galil. At 1:37, a Monkey Bomb. I think these should be added to the confirmed weapons list. Also there should be something about the Focusing Stone, as it is an achievement (second largest achievement in Black Ops) and may deal with the easter egg. Finally, the power switch. Same video as above, at 16 seconds, you can see that the water started flowing throughout the map at the same time the light turned on, so I think the water slide and stuff like that (maybe even the waterfall) aren't there until the power is turned on.The capoe123 16:05, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Perks seen in trailers These are the perks I saw: Juggernog by the auto close doors Stamin-Up by the Bowie Speed Cola near Nikolai by those auto close doors Quick Revive by the spawn Did I miss anything and where? HCSnDFTW 16:11, June 25, 2011 (UTC) All perks but flopper Omfg the only non seen perk is phd flopper. I saw daquiri and double tap in the new inside xbox trailer. I hope this doesn't mean no flopper! HCSnDFTW 16:38, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Tomorrow! (hopefully) (in US & UK) The entire pack is coming out TOMORROW! WOOHOO! - BURNBAG 83!! 19:15, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Actually burnbag83, it has been comfirmed that the map pack come out tuesday the 28 of June. Sorry :-( Trivia Addition This map DEFINENTLY has the most zombie variants. Hiptechboy 03:27, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Cough *Dead Ops Arcade* cough Musical Easter Egg We all know that the musical easter egg will probably be the song from the trailer made exclusively for Shangri-La. If you were wondering its called "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" by "The Tokens." Either way i think that it would fit well since it is in the jungle but thats my opinion personally i think it would be good cuz its a pretty decent song i like it. 06:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC)BooyahDittrich423 Best idea ever... Though I'd never make it past round 10, I'd be too busy either singing it or trying to turn it on. I H8 ZOMBIES 13:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) That wasn't true with Verruckt, ascension, and call of the dead. Do you expect it to be true here? HCSnDFTW 14:10, June 26, 2011 (UTC) stkeout and comando are in inside xbox trailer 14:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Y is the ray gun in Every Zombie map? This map should have the ' Baby Maker' and WundarWaffe Galil Just saying the galil is on this map, you can see it from latest trailer. -Tombo